Rin Kage (Earth-51820)
BACKSTORY Born in a small village in Japan, Rin and her twin brother Yahiko were the only children of Akidō Kage and his wife Inari Namikaze. Their family was incredibly humble and traditional, despite her mother's dreams of becoming a doctor with her healing Quirk. Although being severely poor, Rīn was a kind and bubbly child and liked to play in the woods around their property with her brother. Her parents wanted more for her and her brother, but could barely afford them a luxury beyond school. QUIRK AWAKENING One day, returning from the market with her mother, Rin saw a bird collide with a tree stem and insisted on nursing it back to health. Upon touching the bird it dies, but when Rin touches it again, it returns to life and flies away. Her mother assumes (wrongly) that this means she possesses a healing ability like herself and begins to treat her child like a test subject. To test if it is the case, Inari kills a deer and leaves it for her children to find. When they find it, a touch from Rin resuscitates the creature as Inari looks on. CIRCUS FREAK Seeing their daughter as a jackpot, Inari and Akidō begin to secretly tell ppl that their daughter can bring back their dead pets at a price. It begins with forced circus shows where Rin heals dead creatures, but Yahiko realizes that she is exhibiting odd behavior as a result such as enhanced vision (for the birds she heals), an acute sense of smell (deer and dogs) and a hunger for raw meat (thanks to resurrecting a wolf). Yahiko surmises in his notebook that her ability also makes her absorb some of the cognitive and physical abilities of her subjects and that it could become dangerous. His parents ignore him and use the money they earn from Rin's power to move to a better town despite their children's insisting they stay. INASA Rin and her family are doing well in the city of Tokyo and she starts elementary school with her brother, but hardly has time for anything else because she is always working for her parents (who ignore her new defects and supplement them like buying raw meat for her to eat, etc). She slowly begins to "see" the pets she is restoring and becomes more and more detached from her brighter emotions, but her parents hardly notice. In fact, they start to get clients who want her to bring actual HUMANS back from the dead. Although obviously frightened, Rin's parents force her to resurrect the recently-deceased son of a millionaire and while she manages to do it, it leaves her catatonic for a few hours. They get paid fifty thousand dollars for their trouble (much less than promised). Rin would later meet Inasa, a boy who possesses a powerful wind-based Quirk. Inasa idolized the Pro Hero Endeavour and Rin, being infatuated with Inasa, decides to do her research on "heroes" to get an understanding of the concept, becoming a very close friend of Inasa’s, often sneaking into his treehouse and reading his articles on the hero subject. WITHDRAWAL As the months and years go by, Rin continues to bring people back from the dead and has learned that her powers are limited by a 72-hour period between the subject's death and their resurrection. If she tries it on a person who has been dead longer, it fails. Additionally, the people she heals leave behind an "echo" in her mind reminiscent of their personalities, making it harder and harder for her to retain a tangible sense of self and independence. Her brother demands she stop doing their parents' bidding, but Rin admits that she likes resurrecting ppl as it helps them financially (their parents have started going dates) and she wants to be a "heroine" – like Inasa. Yahiko tells her that the "echoes" the dead people leave behind in her will eventually eat at her own soul until there is nothing left. He convinces her to flee home together. Sadly, the twins discover that prolonged abstinence from using her Quirk has negative side-effects on her, sending her into a gradual state of intense withdrawal which they interpret as her gradually dying. Unable to fix it, they decide to return home. On the way there, they are attacked by Endo Tokoyami (Abyss: a distant relative of Fumikage ) a villain with erebokinesis (the ability to manipulate and shape shadows. He can make any shadow attached his own move and solidify, but he is very weak in direct sunlight) who tries to kill them. Rin grabs Abyss’s arm before he can hurt her brother and accidentally fully absorbs his life force and consumes his spirit. This has the effect of nourishing her withdrawal symptoms but leaves Abyss as a lifeless husk (which later returns as a soulless ghoul/zombie). BACK HOME Rin and Yahiko return home as they decide that her abilities have two applications: either she can resurrect someone or she can consume the souls and vitality of the living, but either way, she needs to keep using her ability and the best way is if she continues to help people. Upon their return home however, their relieved parents decide to stop pawning their daughter. Rin and Inasa reunite and he hugs her in relief, which is the most affection he had ever shown toward her romantically. The withdrawal symptoms do not return for months after her consuming Tokoyami/Abyss, but she begins to see hallucinations of him in her mind and dreams. She begins to exhibit eldritch powers such as hearing the whispers of the dead (aside from those in her mind already), levitation and enhanced strength. Additionally, whenever Tokoyami’s presence awakens in her mind, she exhibits limited control of his umbra-themed Quirk leading her to conclude that while resurrecting individuals leaves her with an “echo” of the subject’s persona and limited ability, absorbing someone’s life energy as she did Tokoyami’s completely takes their essence and Tokoyami is now inhabited in her body and often tries to wrestle her for control of it with assistance from the other “echo” personalities. She is usually victorious and every time she wins, her control over him and the other split personalities strengthens, but their presence lingers in her dreams, with Tokoyami’s soul being the dominant force among them as he is truly inside her and not a mere “echo”. She soon realizes that by tapping into Abyss’s spiritual life essence (now contained inside her body), she can create a dark shadow that can affect the living weakening their quintessence temporarily as it takes their life force or conversely create a light essence that can capture the dead (those in the Necrosphere). ATTEMPT AT HEROISM Inasa returns to the treehouse one day and tells Rin that although he has been disappointed by his hero Endeavour (after the hero refused to give him an autograph), he still intends to try to get into UA and she silently admires his resolve although she builds resentment toward Endeavour as she knows he has made him sad (showing signs of early psychosis). During a terrorist attack at her school by a villain called Berserker, Inasa is badly hurt and several students are killed. Rin touches Inasa and finds herself in the Necrosphere, a realm where dead (or dying) people go to wait in limbo before finding Peace or Hell and realizes that her ability to “resurrect” isn’t as much “healing” as it is her taking the life force that has been lost and pulling it back into the Zosphere (the corporeal living world) through her body. She confesses her feelings to Inasa in the incorporeal world and kisses him on the cheek before she uses a massive ray of light to pull all the students back, resurrecting them successfully. Rin’s overuse of her power leaves her vulnerable to Berserker and triggers Abyss, who she loses control over. But his time with her has given Abyss a fondness of Rin, so instead of running rampant, he challenges Berserker with abilities he himself does not have (but Rin does) such as absorbing life energy from plants and grass and blasting it and forming it into physical shields and weapons. Rin/Abyss successfully defeats Berserker in front of her peers before the police arrive. Rin’s body falls unconscious due to the excessive use of the multiple Quirks housed in her body. She wakes at the hospital where, instead of applauding her, Rin is scolded by the police, who tell her it is illegal to use her Quirk against another human even if it is a villain. She allows some of her personalities to burst out in a fit of psychotic anger, but contains them before they can abuse her Quirk again. Later, while resting, Inasa arrives with flowers but does not seem to remember their encounter in the Necrosphere and therefore does not realize she has feelings for him. This only makes Rin feel worse. BERSERKER’S REVENGE Rin begins to experiment with her power, taking life force from flowers and trees to sustain herself, but also testing what she can do with the power she has taken. She also begins reconsidering being a hero due to the system she learns “pays” heroes for their integrity. Rin feels that this is contradictory to why she was helping in the first place and that it was not for gratitude or payment, but because she cared. This makes her start to doubt her feelings for Inasa as he idolizes Endeavour, who appears to be in it for the glory. The life force she absorbs allows her to fly, shoot projectile energy, shape it into weapons and other objects and take an object into (by destroying it’s very mark on the living world and warping it away) the Necrosphere and back again. She is also able to travel freely between the two worlds with her mind. Her abilities are not without their limits: Abyss’s use of her reserves has exerted the energy she got from consuming him and she can only absorb so much energy from grass and trees to sustain her drug-like hunger which makes her addicted to consuming life energy and using her Quirk due the stimulant sensation it brings. Abyss, remaining as a split-persona. only serves to intensify her need to feed as he has become another soul to sustain and in order to keep herself sane, but consume enough for the both of them. Berserker and a group of his friends escape prison and, seeking to take Rin and give her to All-For-One to take her Quirk and be made MVPs of the villain world, they invade her home and brutally murder her reforming parents. Upon arrival at her home, Rin is ambushed by the villains, who overpower her due to her lack of power. Her brother returns from school and is killed before her eyes, forever scarring the teenage Rin. She tries to bargain for her family’s life: she will go willingly with them if they let her resurrect her family. They disagree to this, but Rin fights and rushes to her brother. She finds that she barely has enough power to restore even one person to life and but her parents make her choose Yahiko in the Necrosphere and she bids them farewell but vows to avenge them after they apologize for monetizing what was supposed to be a gift. Akido and Inari subsequently travel to the afterlife. Rin tells Yahiko to hang on and wait for her in the Necrosphere and that she will bring him back. Back in the real world, the villains knock her out and burn her home to the ground with Yahiko’s body inside, presumably taking away her chance to resurrect her brother. As she falls unconscious, watching her home burn down from the car, Rin holds out hope that a hero will arrive to save them – specifically All Might or Endeavour – and delays for a moment, but when they do not show, she falls into despair, the last of her innocence gone as the villains take her to a gathering of the League of Villains. ONE FOR ONE The villains try to force her to use her powers to resurrect someone as a show of her value and although she is defiant, Abyss convinces her to do it as he knows they will kill her if she proves useless to the League. A waiter serving the group tries to give Rin some water, but she absorbs his entire life force and consumes his spirit. When the villains demand she tell them what she is doing, Rin feigns being unable to resurrect someone without killing someone else, first – “tit for tad, a life for a life, one for one”. She does this in order to amass a wellspring of power she can use to escape before All For One can take her Quirk. The group of villains leaves her with the disfigured corpse to find another freshly dead person. The man she consumed then resurrects as a mindless zombie who tries to attack her and upon touching her, begins reabsorb his former soul. Rin overpowers the zombie with a blast of her light and from then-on realizes that the zombie is now under her control. When they return, Rin commands the ghoul to feign being dead again and they give her a corpse they deem “fresh”. Rin psychically taps into the Necrosphere again and consumes the new subject’s soul but lies to the villains, claiming the body is too “old” for her power. They bring two more whom she repeats the process on. Yahiko (still waiting in the Necrosphere) sees her and tries to stop her, but she consumes him as well which she claims might be able to keep him in her grasp until she can figure a way to bring him back. At this point, despite Abyss’s warnings, she has become completely overrun by the darkest voices in her head and becomes unhinged. The villains decide she is useless, but she demands one more body that they must be CERTAIN is less than at least 48 hours old. They bring her one and she restores the young girl to life. All For One (watching over video coms) decides he wants her and orders them to bring her to him. Rin realizes a new ability and whispers “close your eyes” to the young girl she has brought back to life. She mentally rips into the Necrosphere and finds that after a person has moved on to Hell or Peace/Heaven, they leave behind their worst fears and hopes from their former life which she can absorb and inflict on anyone she chooses. She harnesses as many fears as she can and expels them in the form of a dark shadow from her body which overwhelms everyone but the little girl. She tells the girl to run before consuming the now-catatonic villains’ souls, turning them into zombies (that reanimate after she leaves). For Berserker, she forms a prison in the Necrosphere made out of a thousand former fears and shackles to her soul to experience countless different phobias for eternity. Having completely snapped due to the near-endless voices and Quirks now in her head as she walks away from the bar, she stumbles but is caught by Stain, who she hallucinate as Inasa. When he asks her her name, she tells him it is “One-For-One” and silently vows to find and kill All-For-One for being the reason her family died. Category:Villains Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Hair Category:Dyed Hair Category:Dyed Blue Category:Characters Category:Characters by Elena Mary Gilbert Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Age 16 Category:Blue Eyes Category:Japanese Category:Earth-51820 Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters